


someday

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: jamaica, 2010.





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> a month without writing she comes back with a fic  
> prompt: jamaica

The setting sun cast a heavenly glow over Dan's skin, his face lighting up as he laughed at something someone had said. Phil wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, too caught up in studying his boyfriend's features in the light. Phil could feel the vibrations of Dan's laughter travel through his body, all the way down to the hand Phil clung to. 

Phil really just wanted to be alone with Dan right now, but the other's insisted the boys join them for dinner and drinks. 

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Phil had asked earlier from the bed as he watched Dan pull on his shirt, long hair falling forward into his face. 

Dan looked over at him, smiling but shaking his head. "I'm afraid we actually have to socialize, Phil." 

Phil stuck his bottom lip out dramatically. "I don't like socializing. I just wanna spend time with you."

Dan chuckled and made his way over to Phil, motioning for Phil to move over so he could wrap his arms around him. Phil continued to pout and placed his chin on Dan's shoulder. "I know, but it's our last night here. Don't you think we should spend time with the others? We probably won't see most of them for a while after tomorrow." Dan rubbed small circles on Phil's back as he spoke. 

"I guess you're right," Phil said. Dan pulled away from Phil's embrace and stood up, extending a hand for Phil. Phil took it and let Dan lead him out of their room.

Phil supposed that joining the others hadn't been such a terrible idea. Sure, he still felt a bit shy and awkward whenever he joined in on the conversation, but everyone was pretty cool and he was alright with just listening. Not to mention he got to watch Dan be the happiest Phil had seen him in a while. He seemed so relaxed, so unbothered. 

Even if this trip had ended up being a total disaster (it definitely hadn't, but even so), it still would've been worth it just to see Dan smile the way he was now, nose scrunched up and eyes crinkled in the corners as he laughed thunderously. The alcohol made him flushed and free as he tugged Phil up from the chair, insisting they go dance. And maybe sober Phil would have said no, would have been too embarrassed to get up on his two left feet and sway with his boyfriend. 

But a mix of the sangria and the intoxicating look on Dan's face compelled him to say yes, to let Dan pull him away from the patio onto the white-sand beach. 

The chatter from their friends up by the bar faded away to a distant murmur as they got closer to the water. Dan stopped suddenly and turned to face Phil, not saying anything as he guided Phil's hands to his waist and wrapped his own around Phil's neck. They were close enough that Phil could smell the alcohol on Dan's breath. He leaned his forehead against Dan's and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Dan moved his head to rest on Phil's shoulder, lips pressed to the skin exposed at the wide neck of Phil's shirt. Phil closed his eyes as they swayed to the music he could hardly hear, just basking in Dan's warmth. 

"I'm really glad we got to come here," Dan whispered after a while, lips moving against Phil's neck.

"Me too." Phil looked out over the water, watching as the sun made its last appearance before dipping fully into the ocean. Stars had begun to pop up in the sky, causing Phil to stare up in awe. He never got to see this many stars at home, the sky too polluted with light from Manchester for anything to really shine through. 

Sometimes Phil forgot just how magnificent the night sky really was. The amount he could see from home only showed a fraction of what was really there and it was never something Phil had found very interesting. Now that he could see them in their full glory, he couldn't look away. There were _so many_ , and they were all so bright. 

Normally, looking at something as big as the night sky would make Phil feel small, inferior and unimportant. But, standing here with Dan, it was the complete opposite. Being with Dan made him feel like he was on top of the world, and looking at the stars made him feel like they were floating _with_ them. 

"Phil?" Dan asked softly, pulling Phil out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Dan moved to look Phil in the eyes, quirking his head to the side. "What are you thinking about?"

Phil smiled slightly and pecked Dan's nose, causing him to giggle. "Everything."

\----------

Phil came out of the bathroom to find Dan wrapped up in the pristine white sheets, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Phil move towards him. The sheets were pulled down to expose Dan's bare chest, his skin a shade or two darker than it had been when they arrived in Jamaica a week ago. 

Phil crawled onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of Dan's hips, taking his face in both of his hands and leaning down. Dan sat up a bit to catch Phil's lips in a soft kiss. 

"Hi," Dan said when they pulled away, Phil's hands still encasing his cheeks. The look in Dan's eyes held such intensity, they bore directly through Phil's eyes and into his bones. 

"Hi," Phil muttered, eyes trailing back down to Dan's lips. Dan came forward again, pulling Phil into a more heated kiss. Their lips moved against one another with such familiarity, Phil taking Dan's bottom lip between his teeth with practiced perfection that elicited a sharp intake of breath from Dan. 

Dan's fingers found their way to the hem of Phil's shirt, resting on the skin above his waistband for a moment before tugging the shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground, reconnecting their kiss as soon as it was gone. 

Dan pulled Phil down with him as he scooted down the bed to lay down completely. Phil disconnected their lips as he hovered over Dan, staring down at him. His lips were red and puffy, and Phil was sure his looked the same, if not worse. A blush spread down Dan's face and neck, chest heaving. A layer of sweat was already forming on Dan's skin, caused by a mix of the humidity and Phil's body heat. 

He looked absolutely beautiful. 

"I love you."

Dan smiled, nodding slightly. "I love you, too."

\----------

A little while later, they lay awake in bed, the only light coming from the moon shining through the open curtains. Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair which he hadn't bothered to straighten at all that day and had only become curlier in the last hour. The only thing Phil could hear other than their own breathing was the gentle crashing of waves from the beach just outside the window. 

"I wish every day could be like this," Dan said into the darkness, fingertips trailing through the light hair on Phil's chest. 

Phil did, too. Not necessarily did he wish they could just live on this resort in Jamaica and slow dance on the beach every night (although he wouldn't be against that), just that they could live so freely and enjoy each other in the way they did today. He wished they didn't have to live with the distance that separated them so often or deal with disapproving family members who just didn't "get" them. _What was there to get?_

"Someday," Phil whispered, although he wasn't sure if he was talking more to Dan or himself. 

"Tell me about someday." Dan sounded so broken, as if he was looking for something, _anything_ , to hold onto. He needed to hear about "someday" so he had something to wait for. He needed a reason to keep going, and it broke Phil's heart. 

"Someday, we won't have to travel three hours on a train to see each other." Dan pushed himself up to look at Phil, a pained look on his face. Phil sat up and took him in his arms. "Someday, we'll live in a shitty apartment together, somewhere with a view of the city. We'll wake up next to each other and I'll make fun of your morning breath." Dan chuckled slightly at that. Phil smiled down at Dan and drew his arms tighter around him. 

"Can we get a dog?"

Phil laughed and kissed the top of Dan's head. "Of course we can. But, first, we have to travel the world together."

"The world's a pretty big place, Phil."

"And I wanna see it all with you."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @avatarin3d!!  
> kudos/comments are appreciated!!


End file.
